I See All Evil, I Hear All Evil, I Speak Of None
by Hossyboy
Summary: Heimdall has favorites, and she's one. Though the galaxies he spotted her and could never forget her. But their is a danger about this woman, she has to many secrets, some she does not even know of. Like for instance why she doesn't age or an even better question, why does she have blue scales and a tail!
1. The Veiw

Chapter 1:

He has always had favorites, places his gaze travelled to in times of tranquility. The people of Asgard called them The Nayden or The Found. He had many Nayden, Ungar, a distant star that to him seemed to dance and shimmer with some secret merriment; some hidden mirth shining brightly from within its eyes. Or Hin a planet made up entirely of crystal clear water, it's shimmering waves a clash of reflected light from the planets sun. Thousands of oddities from thousands of different galaxies, all his at a glance. Heimdall was always a man of few words, speaking only when necessary. Because when so much beauty lay before a single man why stifle it with unnecessary words?

One favorite though he had watched for a little more than two decades. He had come to know it by the name of Avila or Ava.

Heimdall was drawn by a wing beat while glancing over earths oceans to compare them to Hin's. Shifting his gaze he glimpsed her for the first time that he had remembered. She was hovering just off the shore over the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean. Her giant blue wings catching the wind currents off the water and kept herself aloft. Her blue scales gave a dull shine in the grey morning light shining through the thick stormy clouds that stirred the water below with its presence. Pale blue horns curved from her skull just behind and above her ears slits. Yellow silted eyes calmly watched the rise and fall of the growing waves some even reaching up to touch her clawed feet. Her tail writhed slowly behind her, showing her irritation without words.

Seeing her like that, in that dark churning background filled him with stimulating emotion that he bathed in for a few moments before he turned to check on another planet. But he came back time and time again to find the strange girl that captured his subconscious and danced in his waking dreams. He watched her as she joined different teams of superheroes searching for a place to belong too, but never able to find the right people. Her body keeping her on the outside looking in.

And this was how it was for twenty two years.

XxXxXxXxX

"What is it that you may need of me my king." Heimdall said as he removed his gaze from the stars, turning around to look at Odin. Lifting his sword he kept it in front of him, resting his large hands on the hilt.

Odin stepped up to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Gatekeeper. Heimdall faced the city, Odin the bifrost and the stars.

"I am weary and seek you to sooth me with your stories of far away places."

"As you wish my King." Heimdall said turning back to the starry galaxies. "What do you wish to hear of?"

"Come Heimdall, every being in Asgard knows that you have favorites." Odin chuckled

"Yes, my King." Heimdall looked to Hin. "Giant waves crash together in never ending battles on Hin. Water so clear the only time one is unable to see the bottom is when the suns reflection is moving on slow water on an unusually gentle day." He turns his eyes to Ungar, "A distant star by the name of Ungar dances in a once dark galaxy. Lighting the whole place with living light, alive as much as the lone wolf called Bonecrusher on Engrim a planet of only forest, giant beast and icy springs. A scaled woman by the name of Avila sits on a couch and concentrates on the pages of a well worn book. The golden planes of -" Heimdall stopped mid sentence, the stream of words freezing as Odin began to speak.

"A female?" Odin now turned his gaze to the taller man. "Whenever I have come to listen to you before no woman has been among those listed." A minuscule smile touching his aging face. But Heimdall's face stayed neutral and he did not remove his gaze from the stars, his tone did not change either.

"My king you know as much as I do that I always look for the rarities in any galaxy and their are none like Avila in a hundred galaxies." Even with out showing it Odin spotted the unease that Heimdall felt while speaking of Avila to his king.

"Not even in a thousand galaxies?" Odin questioned, his smile growing.

"Not even in a thousand." Heimdall confirmed.

"A million?"

"Nor a million." His voice dropping to a rumble.

Odin gently nodded, turning his gaze to look past the Bifrost with Heimdall. A thoughtful look on his scarred face that Heimdall of course did not miss.

"It is a great sorrow that all of Asgard cannot see what you see, like the seas of Hin or Ungar the merry star." Odin sighed but Heimdall keener than the sharpest of blades saw the meaning in his kings words.

"Some beauty's shouldn't be disturbed, but gazed at from afar." Heimdall said, everything but his eyes tuned in on the King of gods beside him.

"I am not a yelping pup, I know of this." His first words were harsh but after a pause he continued and Heimdall sensed the mischief in his tone. A trait he had given to his sons, as well as a clever tongue. "But some beauty is meant to envelope oneself in and meant to be felt." Odin then turned to the dark gatekeeper his eye alive with his mischief. "I'm sure Thor can find this beauty and usher her to Asgard."

Heimdall bowed his head to his king in defeat and in farewell as he sensed the end of this meeting approaching. "As you wish my king." With a sharp nod Odin mounted his stallion and departed.

XxXxXxXxX

His red cape billowed up behind him, a coy smile shining through his blond beard. His heavy footsteps echoed in the massive halls, with a quiet grunt he pushed open the giant doors to the throne room.

"Ah Thor!" His father laughed as he entered both of them sharing smiles. They both had not forgotten the loss of Loki but with Odin's help and with the fixed Bifrost they could not be anything but happy. But deep down the still mourned the loss of the god of trickery.

"Father!" He shouted and embraced his open armed. "You summoned me?" He grinned at the king.

"Yes, I wish for you to bring a scaled woman by the name of Avila from Midgard to Asgard." Thor's smile shrank a little and his eyes grew confused.

"Why do you ask for this scaled woman?"

Again a mischief sparkled in the elders eye. "Because she is one of Heimdall's Nayden." Odin laughed. Thor's eyes widened and a smirk similar to his fathers spread over his face. After giggling at the two men's whimsy she looked up and said.

"Dear fates take pity on poor Heimdall, not even he can perceive the destruction the combined mischief of Thor and my husband can cause."


	2. Still Alive

~ ok please read this,

1- * this symbol means I will touch on this subject in the end in another authors note so no ones confused.

2- if u need further explanation message me or review and I will message you back or answer in a authors note.~

Chapter 2-

Avila sat on the worn couch in her tattered apartment, Myths, Monsters, Gods rested familiarly into her palm as she drank her sweet tea. It was a Friday, two weeks since she had been kicked off the latest team, The Squad. A younger team working its way up in the view of the citizens of Los Angles. The Dragoness through was a blemish on the team in the publics eye, the blue freak who couldn't keep her temper in check. She knew it was because she had nearly killed a villain in the subway system, it was a lot blood.

So here she rested reading her favorite book, thinking about the latest super hero she had heard of, Thor, a member of The Avengers. Her thumb curled over the sketch of the god of thunder, a purposefully crude drawing. Was this guy really supposedly a god? Or just some lunatic with a magic hammer? Oh well, it didn't really matter he had saved earth and was a hero deserving of respect. She on the other hand was looked at as a savage beast not the hero she hungered to be.

Avila gave a snort and turned to the next page which was labeled Heimdall: The Gatekeeper. She almost smiled, this was one of her favorites, his description had always awed her. The way he stood without sleep, without a need and in total control of himself. He showed no emotion, his duty his highest priority. Ever since she first read the book she longed to have his emotional control, so maybe she could live a decent life. But it was not to be, she was ok living like this but she wished for better someday.

Placing the old leather book on the chipped coffee table, she stretched in the dim light of the standing lamp beside her the half shadows danced on her light blue scales of her flat stomach. The bottom of her breast played peek-a-boo as she lifted her black sports bra along with her shoulders. Sighing in relief her arms fell limp for a second before she stood and departed for her bedroom, her favorite shorts riding high, the large white letters of CARNIVAL across her butt were crumpled and cracked.

One step into the room, she kicked the door closed and flopped onto the bed, her blankets made a puffing sound as they fluffed up around her. Just as she began to fade off to sleep she jumped alive with a loud sneeze, before laughing. Someone must have been speaking of her.*

XxXxXxXxX

Tony Stark sat in his office flipping through some files Pepper had just forced upon him before leaving the room. With a sigh he dropped them onto his desk and turned to the view of the city; leaning in he placed his elbows on his knees and wove his hands together under his chin in a position of thought. A stormy darkness stretched above the bright city lights, pushing down on the cities normal glow. He couldn't help but feel anxious as he waited for the hell above to give way and fall into the streets below. He couldn't focus, which made him jittery, he always felt this way before something went wrong.

Thunder roared to life over head, like an awaking lion of darkness. He felt as skin crawl and waited for the lighting he knew would follow. In a bright flash he leapt from his chair, the lighting bolt that struck on his balcony dying away before his feet touched the ground. Sheets of thundering rain followed behind in the blink of an eye, splattering wildly against the wall of windows in front of him.

Even through the blur he could still make out the broad shouldered man standing outside. He crossed his arms and let loose a deep groan as he watched Thor cross the balcony to the door, as assumed the god of thunder dramatically flinging it open and allowing in the rain. Which Tony closed behind the blond with a button on his keypad.

Thor removed his helmet and ran his fingers through his soaked locks, the ridiculously large smile refusing to leave his face. The winged helmet rested in between his side and his inner elbow as he looked around, actually having the time to take in Tonys office/living room thing.

"Very mortal." He laughed before turning to a grumpy looking Tony Stark.

"I'm sure you meant very modern." He lazily snapped at the blond god.

"No, I meant mortal." Thor chuckled, his smile widening impossibly larger. The man of iron glared at the god from over his glass of brandy before he tipped it back and swallowed it in a hungry gulp, then he proceeded to slam it down in an annoyed manner. Only fueling the gods broad smile and thirst for another word brawl as the annoying blond had named them.

"What is it you want Thor?" Tony finally sighed once again crossing his arms. At this Thor's smile became a small smirk, and his eyes gleamed.

"Looking for a friend." Thor said.

"Well that's nice I'm sure if you walk down the street you'll have plenty of female friends... maybe even a few men." Tony's laughter hidden in his words. At this Thor frowned and snorted at the dark haired man leaning against his large desk.

"I only have eyes for one woman." Thor grated out before his smile returned full force. "But I was hoping you could help me find a different kind of woman."

"Will you leave if I do?" Tony asked, already standing up to begin.

"Of course." Thor laughed and plopped down onto the dark grey sofa, removing his wet cape to only throw it on the back of the couch. Enjoying the sight of Tonys jaw grinding together in irritation before he turned to the see through computer screen.

"Her name?"

"Avila."

"Jarvis search for a woman by the name of Avila." Tony said to the air.

"Of course sir." Jarvis answered, Tony intently watched the flashing screen before him. With a flick of his hand a smaller one appeared in front of Thor who instantly grew bored at the constant flow of information.

"Does she have any distinctive features?" Tony asked completely focused on his work. "Tattoos maybe?" His voice hopeful.

"No." Thor answered and Tony gave a sorrowful sigh.

"Course cause that would have been too easy." Tony mumbled to himself. "Scars?" He then asked.

"Don't think so." Thor answered.

"Do you have anything that could be helpful?!" Tony groaned.

Thor thought for a moment, "She's blue."

Thor glanced over and his eyes met Tonys burning gaze, Thor felt the urge to put on his helmet in fear of his precious hair catching fire.

"You didn't think to say that FIRST?!" Tony started out menacing but his voice quickly grew until he was finally shouting.

"Do not be so angry, friend Tony." Thor chuckled, "Such thoughts slipped my mind." He laughed, waving his hand at the fuming hero who was furiously typing on his keyboard. In an instant a picture of a girl dressed in a black jacket and chains, her jacket hanging open reveling smooth blue scales. Her face was beautiful, even if scaled her face still appeared soft, her structure was that of an angel. Her horns, tail and scales all shouting demon, giving her a very strange look. "Ah good job friend Tony!" Thor shouted and smiled at the picture. "This is definitely the Nayden."

"Nayden?" Tony half heartedly questioned, his body still stiff from annoyance as he sat on the couch, his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"Heimdalls Nayden, it means a treasure or a discovery." Thor smiled, "It's Heimdalls word for all of his favorites in the galaxies."

"So why are you curious about her?" Thor looked over at Tony as if he had just grown another head, a rare sight Thor looking so bewildered.

"She's a Nayden!" Thor shouted with his unremovable smile. "No one has actually seen a Nayden other than Heimdall, he has only been able to describe them to us." The god stood suddenly very excited, his face morphing into a child's. "But with Avila everyone will get to see a Nayden!"

"That sounds horrifying, what makes you think see is going to come with you?" Tony said, rolling his eye in exasperation as Thor's face blanked. "You didn't even think about that?!" Tony asked. "You really are a blond."

"Of course, it's the way I was born." Thor said giving Tony a confused look, instantly Iron man faced palmed.

XxXxXxXxX

Ava woke in the smoky light seeping through her grey curtains, giving her scales a dark look. She blinked rapidly and felt her sharp senses pierce the veil of sleepiness, all the smells and sounds returning to her in a rush. She could smell the hotdog vendor below in the street and hear two girls three doors down giggling together. Her world exploded into noise and she took a moment like she did every morning to rein in her own senses.

She sat up and gently shook her head after a moment she stood and pulled her shorts out of her ass. Her long legs quickly led her to the tiny kitchen, grabbing her a bowl, milk and her favorite cereal she plopped into the stool behind her makeshift kitchen bar. She munched on the oats loudly as she stared blank at the chipped tile walls of the kitchen.

Startled she jumped up as thundering steps woke her from her trance, at the end of the hall some one heavy was tramping around like an elephant. She was she even the normal could hear the commotion, she then heard a hushing noise halting the noise. She sighed and was about to relax, thinking they would then quiet, but actually leapt from her stool as a shout rang in her ears.

"Do not shush me mortal!"

"Shut up!" Someone yelled/whispered

"Just wanted everyone to know a god was in their presence!" The loud man shouted once more. Ava could already feel her blood boiling and was desperately struggling to get out their and kick that assholes ass!

"Hear that mortals!-" Ava snarled loudly as she ripped open her door, stepping into the hall she took a wide stance and scowled at the pair three wide steps away. One man wore a black T-shirt and sunglasses, the other a grey v-neck and a large hammer hanging from his belt. They both jumped in surprise at her apperence, before the blond smiled and spread his arms wide.

"Ava-" in a blur her fist slammed into his jaw and he took one step back to steady himself. He straightened out only to feel explosive pain in his side as she round house kicked him. He felt skin tear and grabbed her leg to keep the dewclaw on the back of her heel from ripping into him deeper. In reaction she flexibly bent around and bit deep into the flesh of his forearm; Thor took hold of a black horn and tried to rip her away, only digging her razor like teeth deeper into his skin. A mechanical humming to her left caught her attention and quite humorously she looked over with Thor still locked in her jaws.

"As much as I would love to see a girl kick Thor's ass this is defiantly not the place or time." The man sunglasses said his arm raised and a familiar glowing light coming from a weapon on his hand*. Tony watched the girls slitted irises widen a slightly and she suddenly lost the deadly aura she steadily produced seconds ago. She spat out his arm as if suddenly disgusted by the thought of it, she then viciously wiped away the blood on her lips only giving her a fiercer look with blood smeared lips. Thor let her leg fall away and touched his side bringing his hand back up to find crimson dripping from his hand.

"Come I'll bandage that." She said and grabbed his large bicep and began dragging him as he silently stared at his fingers. Tony followed behind for once keeping all the questions at bay, he was still visually collecting information on the girl, his conclusion still miles away.

XxXxXxXxX

Tony stood in the living room watching Avila tend to Thor. Bandages and disinfectants were scattered across the counter, Avila ducked once again under Thor's muscled arms as she wrapped his bandages. Thor stood with his arms even with his shoulders, she had already neatly wrapped his right forearm and Thor now stared perplexed at it.

"There." Avila stated through a clenched teeth, no relief in her voice. She snapped the clip into place on his bandage and turned to her mess on the counter. She scooped it all up and disappeared once again into the bathroom. Thor relaxed his position but now brought the bandaged arm closer and twisted it, closing and opening his fist.

"You going to survive Goldie locks?" Tony said with his smart asshole tone. Thor suddenly seemed to have broken loose from some deep revere, his face momentarily dazzled as if he had woke into some bright light with sleepy eyes.

"It is hard for anyone other than someone from... Asgard... to make an Asgardian... bleed." Thor practically whispered this and stared down the sort hall at the bathroom door. Tony watched his eyes narrowing in puzzlement before he shrugged his shoulders and shifted his weight to his other leg. The bathroom door swung open and the slender scaled girl rested her shoulder on the doorframe.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She snapped, with her chin tucked lower she glared at him with hooded eyes. Thor stiffened for a moment enforce he picked up the army style book bag he had been wearing until she had told him to remove it for treatment. He placed it on the counter and pulled his golden wing helmet from his bag before placing it on his head. He then unlatched the hammer and held it in front of him, a static filling the room in a flood.

"I'm Thor of Asgard, god of thunder!" He bellowed and blue lighting crawled across the hammer and crackling filled the air with noise. "You are a Nayden of the great gatekeeper of Asgard!" He kneeled and removed his helmet. "Will you please accompany me to Asgard!"

"No." Ava snorted. "Get out." She hissed and pointed to the door behind them

"You probably think he's crazy, and don't worry he is, but he speaks the truth." Tony stated. Her laughter echoed in the apartment but nothing about her said funny, her tail lashed violently and she scowled at the blond.

"I can prove it." Thor said as he stood, he threw on the book bag and grabbed her forearm.

Dramatically lifting his hammer he called out with a booming voice,. "Heimdall!"

After a few seconds Ava got over the shock of hearing that name and began to struggle.

"Let me-"

"Heimdall if you don't I'll get Odin to suspend you from duty for-"Light flashed and thunder rumbled somewhere distant and then Tony was alone.

"Rude." He mumbled as he opened the door, locked it from the inside and closed it behind him. "Wonder what Peppers doing." He said to himself, the elevator doors closing on a mischievous smile.

XxXxXxXxX

Avila gasped as she was suddenly enveloped in bright light, nausea making her head spin. It was gone as quickly as it came and she felt her legs buckle causing her to fall on her hands and knees. Ava felt her teeth grind slowly together as the Thor's thundering laughter humbled her. Shakily she stood and almost lurched forward but with trained balance she only wobbled a little.

A dark hand reached for her arm and she snarled violently jerking away for it. She watched as it came to a sudden stop before falling limp at its masters side. Glancing up she found a handsome but weary face with skin like a dark temptation. Two pools of lies, his eyes seemed full and overflowing with motion, life, feeling, but she could she past the swirling facade with out attempt his eye were chillingly empty. And suddenly the rest of him came into view and a wave of déjà vu swept over her, this man... The name Thor called out sudden flashed like bright lights in the back of her mind, staggering back she attempted to calm herself by turning from the man she has read of so much, but it was all for not. Turning she suddenly noticed where she was, a room of golden waves of different textures and patterns surrounded her in the ebb and flow of some type of clashing sea. It surrounded them in some orb a dome of glowing light, it one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Now most people at this moment would hyperventilate and if Ava had been a regular person she probably would have, but as anyone itch eyes could tell she was not normal. She crouched in to an attack position and bared her fangs at them.

"Where in the hell am I?!" She snarled. Thor just laughed and Heimdalls brows furrowed but his face didn't really show any emotion.

"Asgard." Came a new voice and they all turned to find a man who's mere presence demanded respect. Both Heimdall and Thor kneeled and bowed, she though refused to give respect to any of these crazy people who kidnapped her. The man passed Thor and Heimdall before she realized a woman was following on his heels, they both stopped a few feet from her and the woman gave a warm hearted smile.

"I am Odin king of Asgard." He gave her a one sided smile and gestured to the woman next to him. "This is my Queen Frigg."

"You've got to be kidding." She gave a cold laugh. "Did crazy with the hammer put you all up to this?" Ava hissed pointing a clawed finger at Thor.

"My Heimdall I didn't now you liked women with so much fire." Odin laughed and turned his head to the Gatekeeper who instantly became flustered at his words before quickly regaining himself. Ava opened her mouth to snap at the comment but as realization hit her jaw lost all power and hung open. She had looked to Heimdall when Odin had addressed him and caught sight of something behind him. A bridge slightly transparent yet bursting with color, two horses stood upon it waiting, beyond them a glowing city. This was to much, too much for even her, see staggered back as reality hit her like a brick wall. She placed her forearm on a ridge on the wall and took deep breaths, Frigg was instantly at her side.

"Come Avila calm down in the place it is quiet peaceful, this is of course a gateway and we have company coming shortly it would be best for you to rest somewhere else. " Frigg said with a calming smile, her hand coming to rest on Ava's shoulder.

"I will on one condition!" She shouted suddenly turning to speak to all of them. "Stop calling me Avila!"

"Isn't that your name?" Thor questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Yes!" She shouted exasperation in her voice. "Thats why!"

"You don't use your name?" Thor asked.

"I don't even know you people and anyways am called by friends Ava." She growled. "You all shouldn't even know ether of those, just call me by my hero name, Dragoness." Thor burst into laughter and Ava bared her fangs at the jab to her pride.

"How offensive to dragons!" He barely got out between his laughter. At his word she stomped past him slapping him harshly with her tail in passing. She froze though at the entrance of the structure, looking down she could she through the bridge to the gaping star speckled space. She felt all their eyes on her, burning on her back. Her injured pride pushed her forward without thought, halfway through she pictured being sucked into the airless space below but it was to late now.

Her foot made a thud as it hit the bridge and she felt her tensed muscles relax. She then totally stepped out onto the bridge.

"Lucky, I had to hold Janes hand and wait for hours before she stepped onto the bridge!" Thor complained as he watched Ava jump up and down as if testing it.

"I was there your exaggerating, it was only a few minutes." Heimdall watched and if anyone had been watching they would have noticed his eye widen a little, but everyone was watching the girl flying close to the entrance. Ava flew on large blew wings her sports bra allowing easy flight, the horse nearby seemed to grow uneasy and stamp their feet.

"I'm ready Queen Frigg." She said a smile on her face. "Being here is actually a dream I've had since I first read my favorite book." Heimdall felt her smile shake him to his very core, how had this girl transformed from a hissing cobra into this innocent child like demeanor. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of awe as he stared at her joyful face. With a sudden force he remembered that he was no longer gazing at her from afar but at his fingertips, he schooled himself. This is why he chose her after all as a Nayden, she could rip away his mask with just a small smile. Stir something in him to remind him that he still had emotions, that he was still alive.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you for reading please review if you were satisfied :)

Now for the *'s

*1-it is a common belief in Asian society from what I've read that if you sneeze your being spoken of. I use this because am trying to say that this moment is corresponding with the moment that Thor is discussing her with Odin.

*2-watch iron man 3. It's the arm blast thing he uses without his suit.


End file.
